Space Ishtar
This article is about 5 . For 5 , see Ishtar. For 4 , see Ishtar (Rider) |jname = スペース・イシュタル |cost = 16 |atk = 1,949/12,612 |hp = 1,912/13,041 |gatk = 13,806 |ghp = 14,287 |voicea = Ueda Kana |illus = Morii Shizuki |id = 268 |attribute = Star |growthc = |starabsorption = 29 |stargeneration = 6% |npchargeatk = 0.69% |npchargedef = 5% |deathrate = 5% |alignment = Lawful・Evil |gender = f |traits = Divine, Female, Humanoid, Servant |cc = QAABB |qhits = 4 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 3 |ehits = 5 |mlevel = 90 }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 15%. |name2 = Independent Action |img2 = Independent_action |rank2 = C |effect2 = Increases own critical damage by 6%. |name3 = Goddess' Essence |img3 = goddess essence |rank3 = A++ |effect3 = Increases own damage by 270. Increases own debuff resistance by 27%. |img4 = avengerskill |name4 = Avenger (Skill) |rank4 = EX |effect4 = Increases own NP generation rate when taking damage by 22%. Reduces party's (including sub members) debuff resistance by 12% except themselves. Demerit |name5 = Oblivion Correction |img5 = oblivion |rank5 = A |effect5 = Increases own critical damage by 10%. |name6 = Self-Replenishment (Magic) |img6 = selfheal |rank6 = B |effect6 = Charges own NP gauge by 3.5% every turn. }} Noble Phantasm Rank EX (Arts/Default)= Increases own damage of Extra Attack by 100% for 1 turn. |overchargeeffect = Increases own NP damage for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = NP Damage + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 60% }} |-| Rank EX (Buster)= Increases own damage of Extra Attack by 100% for 1 turn. |overchargeeffect = Increases own NP damage for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = NP Damage + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 60% }} |-| Rank EX (Quick)= Increases own damage of Extra Attack by 100% for 1 turn. |overchargeeffect = Increases own NP damage for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = NP Damage + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 60% }} |-| Video= Ascension |10}} |12 = |10}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |10}} |31 = |10}} |32 = |10}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |10}} |1qp = |2qp = |3qp = |4qp = }} Skill Reinforcement |10}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |12}} |41 = |12}} |51 = |12}} |61 = |15}} |71 = |15}} |81 = |15}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *Space Ishtar is the second member of the Avenger class to not be of Chaotic Evil alignment (Demon King Nobunaga was the first, Chaotic Neutral) and the first to not be of Chaotic alignment. *Space Ishtar is the first playable servant to have a Noble Phantasm that can act as multiple card types. This is because of her unique 2nd Skill. *She has the lowest ATK out of all 5★ Avengers. *She has the highest HP out of all 5★ Avengers. Images Saint Graphs= |-| Icons= |-| Sprites= |-| Expression Sheets= |-| Craft Essences= |-| Others= Category:Divine Category:Servant Universe Servants